


To The End of Infinity

by Alice (Red_Rosepetals)



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Alley Sex, Anal Fingering, Banter, Begging, Biting, Blood Drinking, CH 2 tags, Character Turned Into Vampire, Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, M/M, Manipulation, Masturbation, My First Smut, My poor attempts at humor, Name Calling, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Submissive Izaya, The Author Regrets Everything, Vampire Bites, Vampire Sex, blood drinking kink, i mean they are vampires what do you expect, kind of scent kink?, kinky vampire sex, lots of foreplay, maybe size kink?, mention of sex toys and nipple piercings, shizuo is a tease, subtle strength kink, there's some dubcon ig, vampire bond, vampire!izaya, vampire!shizuo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 11:29:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12910995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Rosepetals/pseuds/Alice
Summary: Shizuo thought that no matter what that this is how it is supposed to be. No matter what life, this was how it was supposed to be.A story of multiple lifetimes in which two people meet in different ways, with different endings. Some happy, some sad; some dark, some bad.(To clarify; most of the chapters won’t have anything to do with each other. On top of that, there is no major character death or rape/noncon in chapter 2 just an fyi. on another note, all additional tags (ie not character tags or archive warnings) will be moved to the author notes after the next chapter is posted)





	1. The Real Monster

**Author's Note:**

> Uhhh...this first one is based off of Tomarigi (Torch) by Harada...except it takes the dark turn that didn’t....
> 
> You’ll probably hate me by the end of this, but here we go...
> 
> Also, not all of these oneshots will be this long nor will they be this dark so...
> 
> Enjoy?
> 
> XOXO,  
> Alice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel!Izaya saves Shizuo from death, but maybe things don't go as planned when he pops by to stay at Shizuo's house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter one tags: Rape/Non-con Elements, Dark, The Author Regrets Nothing, Forced Muteness, angel!izaya, dark!shizuo, Bad!Shizuo, Near Death Experiences, implied scent kink, Izaya makes Shizuo crazy, no really, Violence, Abusive Relationships, Abuse, possessive!shizuo, Possessive Behavior, Contradictory Behavior, Mental Breakdown, Crying, I'm sorry?, except not really, this is dark, Really dark

He was going to die. That was it. He grunted as he clutched his chest where the blood poured out without any consideration of his life. The gang members who had attacked him had already fled even as he had been collapsing back against the alley wall. His vision was already darkening. His hand was slick with dark crimson blood as he tried uselessly to staunch the blood flow. Ah, and now he was seeing things. Because crouching in front of him as he slipped down on his side was what looked be some sort of angel, or maybe demon was a better term for the creature with dark hair, glowing red eyes, raggedy wings, and a cruel smirk.

Maybe it was a sign that after all he was going to hell for all the times he'd submitted to the darkness and rage inside him.

The last thing he saw before unconsciousness overtook him was the creature taking his phone and calling someone with it.

***

He woke up in a hospital. The days were a blur and it wasn't long before he was discharged from the hospital. He wasn't sure if he'd imagined the devilish man that he saw before he passed out, but there was nothing offering him an answer either way. He returned to his dingy apartment and went back to almost the same life before, minus a job because he'd been fired from his job when he'd been in the hospital.

***

His doorbell rang. He hadn't known who he'd been expecting when he opened the door, but it sure as hell wasn't the smirking angel (?).

"Let me in." The visitor demanded.

"Who are you?" Shizuo asked instead, not budging from where he stood to bar his visitor from entering.

"I'm the one who saved you!" The demon (?) chirped, grinning. "I'm an angel, but my wings are hurt and I can't leave, so in return for saving you, let me stay here until I heal."

"I refuse." Shizuo snorted, starting to close the door, but the self-proclaimed angel grabbed the edge of the door.

"You wouldn't want to be falsely accused of homicide would you? If you leave me out here, I may just die, you know? And they would suspect you." The angel smiled, and the smile stretched even further when Shizuo grunted and opened the door for him.

"Fine." He grunted as the raven skipped inside as though he owned the place.

Shizuo closed the door behind him and turned back towards the inside of his house, sucking in a deep breath to calm himself as his eyes darkened at a certain _smell_ he sensed rolling of the angel in waves. He growled low in his throat, but stayed where he was as the dark-haired creature twirled around in his apartment.

 _Kill him._ One voice offered. _I don't like him._

 _No, slowly destroy him._ Another purred. _We don't have to like him._

 _Yes,_ a third agreed. _We should control him. Completely._

The second chimed in an agreement. _Let's unravel him after gaining his affection._

Shizuo shook away their words and focused on his surroundings to see the angel turning to him.

"Ne, human, make me some food." He commanded, receiving a low growl in response though Shizuo complied, however, he only did because he was also hungry.

"So how do your wings heal?" He queried, as the two of them sat down to eat.

The angel smiled.

"The healing is influenced by the emotions and experiences of the humans near me. Positive ones help, obviously, and the negative ones makes my condition worsen."

Shizuo snorted, taking a bite of his food before he replied.

"Then don't blame me when you're wings are completely gone. You were the one who wanted to stay here." He stated, and looked up to meet the angel's eyes.

The angel broke the eye contact to look at his wings slowly shedding feathers.

"Surely there's something that makes you happy," the angel insisted, and if he seemed nervous, Shizuo convinced himself it was a trick of the lighting. "Aside from senseless violence, of course."

Shizuo considered the angel's words, a twisted grin crossing his face for a moment, that the angel didn't see because he'd been focusing on his food, and almost laughed aloud.

"There is something." He conceded.

"Well, what is it?" The angel questioned, picking up his dishes and placing them by the sink now that he had finished eating.

"Nothing much," Shizuo replied nonchalantly. "By the way, do you have a name?"

The angel blinked and almost laughed at himself.

"Ah, yes. I'm Orihara Izaya, the greatest angel to ever live!" He announced with a large grin.

Shizuo smiled.

"Nice to meet you, _Izaya_."

***

When Izaya woke up, the first thing he noticed in his groggy state was that there was something cold against the skin of his neck.

_What the hell!?_

He instantly reached up with his fingers to press around his neck to find a slim band tight against his throat, with a small indentation in what he figured to be a key hole at the front. His eyes darted around as he tried to determine where he was. The last he remembered he had gone to the apartment of the man he had saved...Wait, this was still his apartment. But where was that blasted human?

He craned his neck to look over his shoulder to search for the human only to flinch in horror at the condition of his wings. Not only was he missing most of his feathers, but there was blood matted and dried into the remaining feathers _as though his feathers had been ripped out._

He gasped despite himself when he heard the door open and was about to shout at that stupid human for doing something like this to him, an angel, but...

When he opened his mouth to speak, no words came out and his mouth hurt, he tasted blood in his mouth and almost gagged. He couldn't speak, but he also couldn't figure out why. So he chose to just glare at the blonde human as he approached, the human grinning softly.

"Hello, Izaya. How was your sleep? You don't have to worry," the human purred, stroking a hand through Izaya's hair. Izaya slapped his hand away, growling lowly. "You'll be safe here. I'll keep you safe...forever. The world is too dangerous for you to return to, I'm just doing you a favor."

Izaya sharply turned his head away, in what he hoped would be understood as disagreement but the man just chuckled.

"You may be against it now, but soon enough, you'll see reason." Though surely meant to be a reassurance, to Izaya, the words just sounded more like a threat.

The blonde brushed a hand through the remaining feathers on Izaya's wing and the angel flinched, going stiff at the strange feeling. He was disgusted because of his feelings towards the man, but the sensation itself...He shuddered, his face growing hot, and he tried to shift away from the touch, trembling.

"Sorry, too much?" The blonde murmured softly, cupping a hand against Izaya's cheek, forcing the angel to meet his warm eyes.

The angel just glared and turned his head away.

"Okay, fine. Be that way. I won't be back until later today, so be good." And with that Izaya was left alone in the small apartment, unable to talk and unable to fly. Even if he could leave Shizuo's apartment, which he doubted he could when he furthered examined the collar-like band on his neck, he doubted there was anywhere to go when he couldn't fly. Besides, he had gotten himself into this mess.

He remained sitting in the same spot for a long time, waiting for the stupid human to come back. His body began to twitch with impatience and a strange feeling began creeping up his spine.

It wasn't until it was dark out that the blonde finally came back. Izaya flinched when he heard the key turning and the lock and tensed in preparation for his next encounter with his captor (?).

The blonde smiled at him when he entered the apartment and threw him something. Confused and not expecting it, Izaya barely caught it and he gazed down at the bag in suspicion.

The man chuckled.

"It's just food. I just got you whatever, since I don't know what you like. I'd figured you'd be hungry," he shrugs calmly and sits on the couch to the side of where Izaya was sitting. "But if you're not hungry..." The human reached for the bag in Izaya's hands, but Izaya swats it away with a growl.

The man merely chuckled again.

"Okay, okay. No need to be so aggressive."

Izaya still eyed the contents of the bag suspiciously and shot the man a glance before daring to eat any of it. The man just watched in amusement at his behavior.

"I'm not going to hurt you," he said, lying down languidly on the couch. "Haven't I already said that? I want us to have a good relationship."

Izaya glared as he ate his food, then pointed at the band around his neck.

"What, that? That's no big deal. I'm just worried about what would happen to you if you leave. The world is very dangerous, Izaya, you should know that." The blonde waved it away as though it were something insignificant.

Izaya stood up angrily, putting down his half-eaten food and striding over to the man still lying calmly on his side.

But he can't say any of the things he wants to, so he settles for crossing his arms and glaring down at the man before pointing at the key hole on the band, then at the blonde.

The man narrowed his eyes, shaking his head as he finally rose from the couch to tower over the angel.

"No, I'm not taking it off, _Izaya_." He growled, suddenly seeming angry.

Izaya took a few steps back instinctually before he even realized what he was doing. But it seemed to do nothing to help because suddenly the other exploded and lunged for his neck, grabbing just below the collar and turning around to slam him down into the couch. A strangled sound fell from Izaya's lips without his consent at the pain of his wings being crushed underneath his back and his legs slamming against the wood of the couch.

"Stupid angel, look what you've done now," the crazed man hissed, pupils blown wide. "I was trying to be nice and polite and wait until you'd warmed up to me, but now there's no more point in playing nice." He growled and before Izaya could ask what he meant (not that he could) or make a sound, his head was slammed against the arm of the couch and he felt dizzy, his vision spiraling out of control.

He felt his clothes being torn off, felt his wings being grabbed at harshly and part-painfully, part-pleasurefully, felt rough hands roaming his body against his will and he couldn't say a word. He was forced into silence as the man's hands played with his chest, his dick, and worst of all, his ass. He struggled as best he could while his head still pounded from being slammed against the couch, but the other just growled and bruised and broke until he could barely resist at all. He almost prayed for unconsciousness to fall upon him if he was going to have to go through this. Better to not remember the feeling.

He felt foreign fingers probe into him without mercy, crooking around until they found that spot, and he jerked up against the feeling. He heard the man growl and shivered at the sound, fearing what might happen because of it. The man yanked out his fingers and flipped him over so that his chest and knees were pressed up against the couch and his backside was fully exposed. The blonde spread out his legs before pressing his fingers back inside Izaya, searching for that spot again and then mercilessly attacking it so Izaya was writhing against the couch, tears in his eyes and mouth parted on silent screams. The man's other hand tore at his wings, ripping the already loose feathers free and causing fresh blood to soak into the remaining feathers. And then he heard the man unzip his pants and his whole body went rigid. He felt a harsh hand land across his skin and he screamed, flinching at the sudden sting of pain.

"You need to relax," the man snarled, voice low and dangerous and totally different from the gentle tones from before he left and came back. "Or this is going to hurt way worse than it could."

Izaya whimpered but did his best to do as he said as the man pressed himself into Izaya. It was slow and painful and he felt like his inside was being torn open and he sobbed, clawing at the couch underneath him, burying his face into his arms and wishing it was already over.

Luckily (or maybe not) for him, he passed out halfway through, the overwhelming pain and exhaustion catching up to him.

***

He woke up feeling really warm and when he blinked his eyes open, he was buried in a swathe of blankets all carefully wrapped around him. His gaze slowly traveled around the room until it landed on the blonde standing by the stove in the kitchen, the smell of eggs and bacon strong in the air. He felt his stomach flip as he remembered the events of the night before and he started to struggle in the tightly wrapped blankets, trying to escape its confines to get away from the human who had dare touch him like that, but the noise of his struggle alerted Shizuo to his struggle and the man turned towards him, face unreadable.

 _You can manipulate him now._ One of the voices purred.

Shizuo growled at himself. _This wasn't what I wanted!_

 _Ha! What a joke! You wanted this, and you know it._ The voice retorted.

 _Not without his consent!_ Shizuo shot back.

 _And yet you deprived him of his voice. How was he supposed to give you consent?_ The voice snorted.

 _Once he warmed up to me, I would have taken it off..._ Shizuo insisted.

 _And lose the feeling of total control over him? What a joke._ The voice sneered.

"I...I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that," he mumbled, but it sounded unbelievable even to his own ears. "This is all your fault," he paused and his eyes darkened. "Shit! Shit! Shit! No it's not..." Shizuo grabbed at the counter behind him to steady himself.

 _Liar_. The voice purred, which one, he still couldn't be sure, they all sounded the same. _You meant everything that you did and more. Hell, you want to do it again._

Shizuo scowled. _No, I don't!_

The angel didn't move, stopping even trying to get out of the rest of the blankets still snuggled against his marred flesh.

"I would let you go, but I...I can't let you leave." He muttered, sounding torn as he turned to shut off the stove and place the eggs on two plates, along with the slices of bacon.

 _See, you can't let him go._ The voice taunted.

 _Just shut up!_ Shizuo growled.

Izaya decided to remove all but two blankets since he was still without any clothes, and his old clothes were now in shreds and probably already thrown out considering he couldn't see them anywhere.

"I'll, uh, leave this plate here for you if you want to eat anything...I'm going out again so, uh, just...entertain yourself, okay?" And then the man scarfed down his own food and was out the door.

When Izaya was sure he was gone, he crept towards the food warily. But hunger won out and he picked at the food for only a short while before he ate it.

He ended up curling up in a corner because he didn't want to be anywhere near the couch because he swore he could still smell evidence of what had happened and it made him sick. He turned to his side, away from the door, so that the remainder of his feeble, trembling, injured wings wouldn't be pinned against the wall. Now that he was alone, he allowed himself to break down, feeling his eyes wet with tears as trembles shook his body. He should have just left and never come here in the first place because now he couldn't leave and he couldn't know for sure that the same thing wouldn't happen again.

He was an angel, for Christ's sake, and yet here he was being reduced to way less than that. He was supposed to be above humans, not below them. He wasn't supposed to be their... _plaything_. He muffled his sobs with his hand even though he was certain he was alone, and tried to remember why this had all happened in the first place.

 _Right_. It was just because he'd asked for the collar to be taken off in the first place. He wouldn't be making that mistake again. He shivered and tried to calm himself down, to stop the now constant stream of tears and sobs, but he wasn't having much luck.

His body went cold when he heard the door opening and he hunched down into a smaller ball, trying to restrain the whimper tearing at his lips.

"What the hell," he heard an unfamiliar voice say, followed by approaching footsteps. Izaya flinched and tried to hide himself under the blankets. "Hey, are you okay? What's wrong?" The voice was flat, male, but not one Izaya had heard before. He chanced a peek from underneath the blankets to see a brunette man crouching behind him. The man reached out to touch Izaya but Izaya flinched and the man stilled his hand.

"It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you." The man said in his same flat tone.

Izaya just glared at him mistrustfully and wrapped the blankets tighter around himself for the superficial warmth and comfort they provided.

The man sat back and sighed.

"Can you tell me anything?" He asked, but Izaya just shook his head and pointed at the black band on his throat.

"You want me to take that off?" The man guessed and Izaya nodded hesitantly.

"I can't...I don't have the key. And...that's not why I'm here. I'm supposed to comfort you somehow."

Izaya quirked a brow at this and the man looked away.

"My brother asked me to come here, but I didn't expect this. What happened?"

Izaya said nothing because he couldn't even if he tried.

"...Can you talk?"

Izaya shook his head no.

The man paused, thinking.

"Can you write?"

Izaya perked up. He hadn't thought of that. Not that it would help normally but...In this case, it might. He nodded fervently and the brunette stood to bring him a notepad and a pencil. Izaya shakily took them both and wrote his first message.

_[I don't want to talk about it.]_

The man sighed.

"That's not very helpful, you know. Did my brother hurt you?"

_[Your brother...? Who's that?]_

"Shizuo. Heiwajima Shizuo," at Izaya's blank stare, he elaborated. "Blonde hair-" he stopped when Izaya stiffened and began to tremble.

Izaya suddenly stood and ran towards the kitchen, easily spotting what he was looking for. He didn't care anymore, he needed to do _something_. He grabbed one of the knifes and held it out defensively when the brunette followed him much more slowly into the kitchen.

"Hey, I'm not here to hurt you-" Izaya didn't bother to listen and ran towards the other, planning to slice his throat or something when-

There was a loud crash and Izaya froze, hearing the most god-awful, rage-filled, blood-curdling yell split the air.

"IZAYAAAA!" Shizuo stomped towards Izaya who still had the knife clutched in his hand and inches away from cutting into the brunette's skin. His grip slackened immediately, the knife falling from his softened grip and to the floor as his brain tried to comprehend Shizuo’s rage but before he even knew what was happening, he was wrenched away from the brunette and thrown across the room. He slammed against the wall harshly, hearing the telltale crack of his bones and feeling more than seeing a whole bunch of feathers break free and slide down his back. He whimpered, curling into a ball and trying to figure out what he did wrong.

"Kasuka, are you okay?" Shizuo whispered, eyes wide as he examined his younger brother for any wounds.

"Brother, I'm fine. He didn't hurt me." Kasuka answered in his usual monotone.

Shizuo growled, cracking his knuckles and turning back towards the unmoving figure that was Izaya.

"He still tried to kill you! That's unacceptable, you were trying to help!" Shizuo snarled, advancing towards Izaya.

"Shizuo, stop." Kasuka said seriously, squinting at what looked like white feathers crusted with dried blood lying near Izaya.

Shizuo paused, turning back to his brother.

"Okay," he said softly, uncurling his clenched fists and stepping towards his brother. "Shall I escort you out?"

"I'm fine." Was all Kasuka said and then he was gone.

Izaya groaned from where he lay in a painful heap, trying not to break down. Why was he treated like this and yet Shizuo's emotionless brother was treated so gently and carefully? If Shizuo showed him even an ounce of human kindness, then maybe, maybe, this wouldn't be so terrible. Except it still would be, because he'd been _**raped**_. He collected himself into a smaller ball, leaning against the wall and sobbing silently. He hated this. He hated Shizuo. He hated everything. He had once loved humans, even though he had considered himself above them, but now everything was too hard for him to figure out.

He hadn't heard Shizuo move since his brother had left, but he didn't even want to look at the man.

"I'm sorry," he faintly heard the man say, and Izaya wanted to laugh, but he couldn't. "My brother...I...When it comes to my brother, I just...lose it...I'm sorry."

Izaya doesn't bother to acknowledge the words and he doesn't move from where he was until night fell and the man had disappeared into his bedroom.

***

 _That_ had only ever happened the one night, the second night Izaya had started staying at Shizuo's. But that didn't stop Izaya from fearing it might happen every time Shizuo seemed even slightly upset or angry. But it never did. For the most part, Shizuo ignored him, telling him to eat whatever he wanted whenever he felt like it and he never took out his anger on Izaya any more. In fact, Izaya's wings had almost healed to how they had first been when he'd come to Shizuo's. Other times, Shizuo was very kind to him, though he never looked Izaya in the eyes. There were times when, for some reason, Izaya would let his guard down and Shizuo would just very, very lightly caress Izaya's hair and cry. But never, ever did he make eye contact.

Izaya wasn't sure what to think. For one, his fear of Shizuo was still deeply instilled in him so that it was more instinct than anything, but he couldn't say that he hated living with the man anymore. There must be something wrong with him, because sometimes he even enjoyed Shizuo's company, enjoyed the very faint touch in his hair...

***

He was almost healed when Shizuo came over and showed him the very small key to the band on his neck, so as not to startle Izaya. Izaya say very still when the man leaned in close to fidget with the lock and he took a deep gasp when the band unlocked and his neck was free from its constraints.

Shizuo didn't move back right away though, and sat in front of Izaya. He reached out a hand to gently touch Izaya's neck where there was a faint mark from the collar. Izaya shuddered at the touch, but didn't move away, trying to catch Shizuo's aversive gaze.

Shizuo's hand gently ghosted over Izaya's neck for a while before the man said anything.

"Do you want to leave?"

His question startled Izaya and the angel's eyes went wide, his jaw dropping.

Besides, Izaya wasn't sure anymore. He couldn't remember where he wanted to go and staying with Shizuo didn't seem so bad...

"I-I," he blinked in utter shock when he found he could speak. So it had been because of the band? How did that work...? "I don't know." He answered honestly once he found his voice again, and his answer seemed to surprise Shizuo because those brown eyes finally met his.

"You don't know?" Shizuo repeated, face blank and unreadable.

Izaya nodded.

"I'll at least stay for now, but if I change my mind-" he flinched when Shizuo slammed a hand down.

"I give you a _chance_ to fucking leave and you refuse it? After what I did? When I could easily do it again?" He yelled, eyes fixed on the floor now and hands clenching.

Izaya wasn't sure why he was mad but...

"You haven't done it again!" He shot back.

Shizuo growled and Izaya stiffened. He hated how easily he felt afraid because of Shizuo, but if the man saw that...

"Why are you defending me? That's not something you should be doing after what I did!" Shizuo stood and glared down at Izaya who did his best not to react, at all.

"It seems you haven't learned anything about me," he growled, and he started closing in on Izaya. "Don't you get it?"

Izaya winced when Shizuo grabbed his chin and made them forcefully maintain eye contact. When Shizuo started reaching towards Izaya-

"Stop it, Shizuo!" Izaya screamed, closing his eyes as though that would make everything go away. He noticed Shizuo stiffen and then the man collapsed somewhat next to Izaya, somewhat on him, sighing deeply and trembling.

"See what I mean? This is why you should just leave." The man murmured, and Izaya wasn't sure what to do. He tentatively raised a hand and pat the man's back, even more uncertain when he heard Shizuo crying.

"You don't want to hurt me," Izaya whispered softly, hoping to be reassuring. "If you did, you wouldn't have stopped."

"But what if one time I don't stop? What if I can't stop myself like last time? What if I force myself on you again when you don't want it? What if I'm super possessive and intentionally hurt your wings so that you can't leave?"

Izaya genuinely though about it, but he was surprised when he couldn't bring himself to care. Not enough to leave the fragile creature trembling next to him. He wrapped his arms around Shizuo and pressed his cheek to his back.

"I don't care, I'm not that fragile," he murmured. "Besides, you're not so bad."

Shizuo looked over at him through tear-blurred eyes and put on a shaky smile.

"Yeah. Yeah, okay. We can do this." He said softly, mostly to himself.

Izaya sent a reassuring smile back.

"Yes..." He agreed, lacing his fingers with Shizuo's. If only things could stay like this forever...to the end of infinity.

***

It was just a dream. From Shizuo treating him gently to being able to talk again and him accepting the man as he was, even after everything. If only life could be that beautiful. He scowled as Shizuo slammed his head against a door and then tossed him across the room, stomping towards him, seething with rage again. He'd been rudely awoken the first time Shizuo had slammed his head against a hard surface and he knew Shizuo's rage promised pain to come. He couldn’t be sure the source of Shizuo’s rage, but it didn’t matter to Izaya, it _never_  mattered, not when it promised grief either way. He grit his teeth as he curled in on himself, tensing in anticipation of the pain to come. He could only feel his feathers come loose and fall off, his vision temporarily dark so he couldn't see them.  

He grunted when Shizuo lifted him up by his hair and threw him at the closed bedroom door. He landed against it harshly, breaking his nose in the process and blood dripped down his face. He could taste the blood in his mouth, and he hated that it was so familiar to him now. Shizuo kicked the bedroom door off its hinges in the next instant, not allowing Izaya a break to gather his scattered wits. Shizuo grabbed him by the neck and threw him on the bed, prowling towards him. Izaya was quick to react, his instincts still not fully dulled even after being thrown around like a rag doll, rolling off the bed, yanking open one of the drawers of the bedside table, and he was glad at what he found inside; he didn't want a repeat of the second night. He first snatched up the small key, freed himself from the band and then gripped the pistol inside, undid the safety, cocked the gun and pointed it back at the growling beast who had paused to see what he was doing. How stupid.

Izaya grinned maniacally as his finger tensed on the trigger.

"Lights out. See you in hell." A loud bang and then silence. Izaya didn't even bother to look as he stepped over the unmoving figure, grabbed a change of clothes and finally escaped from that small, suffocating apartment. He was finally free again. _Right?_

_Wasn't this what he wanted?_


	2. Your Blood Like Wine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first real attempt at smut so please forgive me for this utter garbage 7.1k smut that somehow bcm a little too distracted by the blood drinking kink? I was embarrassed to even tag this but please lmk if you think I missed an important tag
> 
> *runs away and hides under a rock*
> 
> XOXO,   
> Alice

To say that Izaya's existence was troubling was an understatement. There was that dark mop of black hair, the crimson glint of his eyes, the curved smirk of his lips, the peek of sharp fangs and that tauntingly pale and perfect body that was untouchable. To say that Shizuo was obsessed with landing a blow on Izaya was an understatement.

Even with them both being vampires, they fought tooth and nail but Shizuo could never actually touch Izaya, could never actually hurt him. And it dug under his skin, kindling the flame of rage into an untamable blaze that burst through his carefully erected self-control and made him lose himself to the  _something else_ within him.

***

"IZAYAAA!" Shizuo yelled, upon spotting the other vampire, his anger flaring at seeing the vampire causing his usual chaos.

Izaya turned his head languidly to the side, a small, lopsided smile rolling across his lips. He apologized to the women he was flirting with, and began to dance backwards as Shizuo approached.

"Hello, Shi~zu-chan! Miss me that much?" He purred, not in the slightest intimidated even when the blonde uprooted a nearby lamppost.

"Miss you?" Shizuo growled, eyes narrowing dangerously. "I wish you'd just drop dead, you stupid parasite!"

Izaya laughed as the chase began, with Shizuo finally rushing at him and he twisted around to skip away, always able to avoid being hurt or caught by the blonde vampire he'd turned. He easily dodged the flying lamppost barreling towards him once it left Shizuo's tight grip and he turned back towards the beast to throw a few more taunts at him, waggling a brow and smirking constantly.

But when he looked back, he didn't notice another presence until the cool sting of a blade slid across his pale throat and something warm bubbled up across his skin, oozing down his neck and trailing down towards his collarbone. He choked out a gasp, one hand flying towards his throat and the other lodging a knife of his own into the chest of the man who had attacked him without even looking, eyes fixed in horror and shock on Shizuo, and his expression. Shizuo's pupils had dilated, the black stretching out so wide it almost swallowed all the sweet honey color of his irises, and there was almost a predatory glint in his eyes. Not to mention, Shizuo was a vampire and Izaya was currently bleeding.

He stumbled back further into the alleyway, into the darkness away from the threat of Shizuo now that he was injured and he should make his retreat, and Shizuo's face was  _terrifying._ The man who attacked him had already fled after Izaya had retaliated, and the streets had already emptied because people knew to flee as soon as Shizuo yelled out Izaya's name, so Izaya had nowhere to blend in, nowhere to run, and after looking around he realized, nowhere to hide.

"S-Shizuo, let's talk this out, ne?" He stuttered, he fucking  _stuttered_. The Great Orihara Izaya does not stutter.  _Ever._

Shizuo snorted, strolling towards Izaya calmly as the shorter backed up towards the end of the alley, trying not to tremble at the predatory look on Shizuo's face, with his pupils blown wide and his smirk malicious.

"You should know of all people, I-za-ya, that talking doesn't work between us." Shizuo said, eyes darkening all the more so as he approached Izaya, and before Izaya knew it, Shizuo had him pinned against the outer wall of the building and his breath was ghosting across Izaya's skin.

Izaya shivered, trying to push the blonde away frantically, to no avail. The brute was just too strong. He was almost beginning to regret turning Shizuo as the blonde began to nuzzle and sniff the uninjured side of his neck.

"Well, what to do, I-za-ya? You let someone else draw your blood, now what should we do," Shizuo's tone was low, sultry, and honestly frightened Izaya like never before. He'd never actually been afraid of Shizuo before. "Guess I'll have to  _punish_ you, ne, Izaya?"

"Wait, Shizu-!" Izaya couldn't finish his sentence when fangs pressed firmly into his neck, drawing blood to the surface and  _what the hell_ , it felt really, really good. Izaya practically swooned, tilting his head back unconsciously to give Shizuo better access and there was a tongue against his skin, lapping up the spilt blood and Izaya had never felt anything like this before. He grabbed at Shizuo's shoulders to steady himself as the blonde licked at the fresh blood, ignoring the wound Izaya had received on the other side of his neck completely.

"Shit, Shizu- Stop, ah, nooo!" Izaya gasped out, tightening his grip on the man's shoulders until the brute finally pulled away, licking blood off his lips and looking fucking hot as hell while doing it. Izaya yanked his gaze away, face flushed and only worsening when he realized he was hard. From having Shizuo drink his blood. Well, shit.

Shizuo's gaze raked over Izaya and his smirk returned in all its irritating glory.

"Well, well, well, flea, looks like you're a pervert after all, getting off on getting your blood sucked by your enemy," he chuckled, voice low and dark, hand skimming across Izaya's cheek. Izaya just turned away and shivered at the touch. "Shall I give you a hand?"

"N-no, I'm perfectly fine, and if you'd just let me- ugh!" Izaya groaned when Shizuo ignored his words and grabbed one of Izaya's wrists and bit one of his fingers, sucking at the blood while staring straight at Izaya. Why the fuck was Shizuo doing this, and why on earth did he think Shizuo looked hot while doing it?

He could barely stand from the overwhelming pleasure something so simple gave him and his legs gave out as Shizuo continued to lick his finger, savoring the sweet blood on his tongue and lips. Izaya cursed when Shizuo bit down again and a white-hot pleasure blinded him. Even as he was coming down from his high, he could still feel the warmth of Shizuo's tongue on his finger.

A strangled sound escaped past his lips when Shizuo finally pulled back, the blonde smirking down at his disheveled appearance.

The blonde chuckled, tilting Izaya's chin up towards him so that they made eye contact. Izaya was shivering at his touch, the cold fingers oddly gentle on his skin.

"Let's do this again sometime, ne Izaya?" The man purred, voice sultry and sweet.

Izaya glared, trying to stop his panting breaths.

But he grinned as he spat out his next words.

"You have to catch me first, Shizu-chan."

Shizuo chuckled again, pulling back his hand with a wide grin.

"Oh, I will. If I really want to, I  _will_  catch you." He promised, looking Izaya dead in the eyes, his voice a low purr.

And,  _fuck,_  if that turned him on more than it should have, drawing interest to his lower regions. Acting like that, the blonde could even convince him that he'd purposely been letting Izaya get away, and where normally that would make his blood boil, instead, a rush of hot excitement shot through his veins.

Shizuo was gone before he knew it, and he was left, trembling in his post-orgasmic state, feeling dirty and excited at the same time.

It was a while before he was able to gather himself together, the weight of what just happened barely sinking in as he drew himself to his feet, standing proud regardless of what had just happened. When he got back to his house, he shamelessly masturbated to the delicious feel of Shizuo drinking his blood. And,  _fuck_ , if he didn't want to do it again.

***

The next time Izaya was slinking around, all Shizuo could smell was his blood, the metallic tang heady in the air and it was riling him up long before he even laid eyes on Izaya. He chased after the smell out of instinct, seeking out the man with such  _delectable_ blood.

It was so  _easy_  to find Izaya, almost  _too_ easy.

As soon as Izaya noticed him, and their eyes connected, the smaller froze, looking almost nervous and horrified, and it had Shizuo chuckling.

" _Flea,_  what's the matter? Cat got your tongue?" He teased, prowling towards Izaya with a predatory smirk.

The man seemed to recover himself, whipping out a switchblade and leveling it towards him defensively.

"Nothing, you dumb brute. You just won't catch me this time." He retorted, carefully taking small steps back and away from the blonde.

Another chuckle escaped Shizuo before he could stop it.

"I think there's something you haven't realized, I-za-ya-kun," Shizuo mused, casually strolling towards Izaya, completely calm as though he were in full control of the situation. And maybe, Izaya thought a little nervously, he was. Before he even realized it, Shizuo was right before him, wringing the knife out of his hand and grabbing his chin. "The consequences of turning another into a vampire."

"What?" Izaya asked dumbly, too distracted by how hot his skin felt under Shizuo's touch, how gentle and careful those touches were, how handsome Shizuo actually looked up close when his features weren't distorted with rage.

Shizuo laughed in amusement, burying his face in the crook of Izaya's neck, the laugh ghosting across the skin. He pressed a chaste kiss to the juncture between his neck and shoulder before he said anything more. Izaya suppressed a shiver, extremely self-conscious of how close Shizuo was to where he had bit him before. There was still a faint scar on his skin that was almost completely faded, but the knife wound from before was just started to fade into a scar.

"You see," he purred into Izaya's shoulder, causing the smaller to shudder. "Turning someone creates a special  _bond_ ," at this, he pierced Izaya's skin with his fangs and Izaya groaned as he felt the blood rush to where the skin had been broken. "So things like  _this_ feel real good. Do you understand?"

Izaya's too distracted by Shizuo's mouth moving against his skin to properly understand the words, hands gripped tight in Shizuo's hair. He doesn't understand why this felt so  _good_ , so  _right_. And he wished it didn't. It was Shizuo, for fuck's sake, his enemy who he loved to provoke.

But then a thought came to him that had him giddy, even though his thought was inspired by his lust. He can provoke Shizuo into giving him what he wants, what he needs. Or at the least, he needed to think that he could. Nevermind that the Shizuo before him would probably do that unprovoked.

He was drawn back to reality when Shizuo nipped at his neck a few times, though not hard enough to draw blood and it frustrated Izaya to no end.

Before he even realized it, he had whined,

"Bite me properly, Shizu-chan!"

Shizuo pulled away from his neck, a little bit of blood still on his lips from the one bite that had been deep enough to satisfy Izaya's craving to be bitten and have Shizuo drink his blood. Why the hell did it have to be Shizuo again?

The blonde cooed at him, wrapping his hands around Izaya's shoulders so that he was forced closer, their faces inches apart.

"Why should I?" He asked, voice low and rough, eyes dark with desire and lust that had Izaya squirming under their scrutiny.

"Because,  _fuck_ , you want to." Izaya somehow managed to reply, noticing how Shizuo was turned on almost as much as Izaya himself was.

"What do I get in return, hmm?" Shizuo prompted, removing one hand from behind his neck and trailing down to Izaya's chest. Izaya practically spasmed when one of Shizuo's fingers brushed a nipple.  _Fuck_ , he forgot about his sensitive nipples and now Shizuo probably knows. Nope, definitely knows based on the wide smirk crossing his lips.

" _Fuck_ ," Izaya groaned out, panting hard and growing increasingly desperate. He needs this, hell, he probably wants this way more than he's ever willing to admit, but no one needed to know that. Especially not Shizuo. "You can  _f-fuck_  me. Yeah, you can," he paused, gasping for breath because he can't stand the look in Shizuo's eyes when he's not doing anything to him. " _Use_ me."

Shizuo groaned in approval, instantly latching to Izaya's shoulder and granting his wish. Izaya's hands flew to grip Shizuo's shoulders tightly for balance as his body went limp, falling back against a wall he hadn't even realized was behind him.

" _Fuck,_ yes, like that." He groaned in approval, nails jabbing hard into Shizuo's shoulders. He's so hard that it hurts and he wants more, but he doesn't know what.

Shizuo groaned into his neck in response, the sound vibrating across his now marked skin. The blonde pulled back, pupils blown wide as he took in Izaya's state. He made a noise of approval before his fingers fidgeted down to Izaya's chest, teasing and tweaking and pinching his nipples until Izaya was crying with pleasure and begging him to stop, before he came from the nipple play.

"Then, shall we move on to the next step, I-za-ya-kun," Shizuo purred into his ear, one hand trailing lower, reaching around to firmly grip his ass. The strength was almost too much to take, and Izaya choked on a gasp. "Where I fuck you right here, right now until you're coming from me drinking your blood and fucking you into the ground?"

Izaya whined pathetically, nails scratching at Shizuo's skin.

" _Shit_ , yes, please,  _please_ make me come from you drinking my blood, love it so much, feels so  _good_." Izaya doesn't care anymore, can't care anymore about what he's saying because all he can think about is his release, is Shizuo biting him and drinking his blood until he's writhing with pleasure. If he has to let Shizuo fuck him to get him to grant him that pleasure, then so be it.

"Turn around." Shizuo demanded, his voice a low growl that had Izaya unconsciously obeying instantly, turning so that his back was facing Shizuo and his cheek was pressed against the alley wall so he could look back at Shizuo.

Shizuo yanked down his pants until they fell by his feet, and his underwear quickly followed, exposing his whole lower half to the air and he shivered at the cold feeling. But then Shizuo's warm hands were gently caressing his skin, experimentally feeling around and Izaya was trembling with pleasure before he even knew it and Shizuo hadn't even technically done anything.

Shizuo raised one hand up to Izaya's mouth and he doesn't even finish commanding him to suck before Izaya was wrapping his tongue around the fingers and tasting them in his mouth, coating them generously with saliva before the blonde pulled them out carefully. His hand retreated downwards until a single finger is pressing cautiously into Izaya's tight heat, crooking around curiously. While Izaya adjusted, Shizuo sucked at his neck, lapping at the timid flow of blood tickling his neck from the bites. The pleasure was enough to distract him from the pain and discomfort of Shizuo's finger inside of him and he barely even noticed when Shizuo snuck another finger inside him.

When he added a third finger, Izaya moaned loudly as the fingers struck his prostrate and he forgot entirely about anything else, just chasing the pleasure he was receiving.

"Oh shit, t-there..." he moaned, unconsciously rocking his hips back against Shizuo's fingers.

"What, you like that, flea," Shizuo cooed, fingers tickling at the back of Izaya's neck before ghosting over the bites. "Maybe this is something you've always wanted, you little slut," he jabbed his fingers at Izaya's prostrate again, making the smaller cry out. "Is that the real reason why you turned me, I-za-ya-kun?"

Izaya squirmed underneath him, too much of a mess to properly respond as his lower regions began to ache. He wanted to cum so bad. He could feel his legs trembling, and a dark desire was bubbling up from inside him. Something he had locked away years ago, something he had thought would never change anything.

"Just-!" He gasped when his prostrate was rammed against once again by Shizuo's fingers. "Put it in already, s-stupid brute."

Shizuo chuckled, kissing the back of Izaya's neck chastely.

"Gotta prepare you properly first,  _baby_ ," he purred, stroking his fingers in and out while occasionally crooking them to barely brush Izaya's prostrate. "Don't want to hurt you." (In any other situation, Izaya would have laughed at the irony of his words, but he was too horny and desperate to be snarky).

"I'm fine! Just put it in already!" Izaya snapped, though it came out particularly whiny. He was already on edge and Shizuo's teasing of his prostrate along with everything else he was doing really wasn't helping.

"You're sure, Izaya?" Shizuo murmured against his skin, his free hand sliding across the smooth expanse of Izaya's milky skin, occasionally teasing his chest.

"I already told you," Izaya hissed, wriggling under Shizuo in impatience. "Just hurry up, you stupid protozoan."

Shizuo sighed, tsking at Izaya's impatience and slipping his fingers out of Izaya's ass. Before he moved to unzip his jeans, he smacked his other hand across Izaya's exposed ass, relishing in the whimpered cry that escaped past Izaya's lips and the small spurt of precome that oozed out of the tip of Izaya's cock. He heard Izaya babbling something underneath him, but couldn't make any sense of it as he freed his own dick from his jeans and underwear and guided it towards Izaya's clenching and desperate hole.

"Shizuo, please- ahhh!" Izaya's sentence got cut off when Shizuo finally pushed his way in, Izaya trying to relax to make the slide easier. As Shizuo slowly pushed further in, Izaya groaned at the full feeling, feeling like some unknown part of him had been satisfied now that Shizuo was buried deep inside of him. Shizuo grunted by his ear, licking at his neck as he carefully slid partway out before thrusting back in.

The pleasure was immense for both of them, Izaya could feel Shizuo rubbing against his prostrate as his hole was stretched out on Shizuo's cock, and Shizuo could feel Izaya clenching around him, moaning as he went deeper.

" _Fuck_ ," Izaya cursed, breaking into another moan as Shizuo attacked his prostrate. It was all too much, but not enough and Izaya was loving every second of it. He wanted more, more, and  _more._ "I want it, Shizuo- oh!"

Shizuo cursed, thrusting into Izaya's tight heat again. Something about hearing Izaya say that made something in him go mad, his self-control snapping as his thrusts become vicious and rough. So much for taking his time as this was the first.

Izaya's nails scratched at the wall his hands were resting on, as he became unable to move back to meet Shizuo's thrusts. His legs were shaking, barely holding his weight and he was certain that he was going to collapse at any moment. Regardless, he just kept taunting and baiting Shizuo, enjoying the roughness of everything. He had never felt so complete now that he had connected with Shizuo like this. He never wanted anything to change.

They were both quickly approaching on their orgasms and Izaya was becoming even more desperate, as well as shameless. He was, red-faced and panting, begging Shizuo to continue fucking him, but that wasn't what really riled the blonde up. No, it was Izaya shamelessly screaming, "Inside, inside! Come inside, please, please, please!", as though he would die if Shizuo didn't.

And maybe it did help that right as Izaya was on the edge, he demanded that Shizuo bite his neck. And as Shizuo sunk his fangs into one of his previous bites, Izaya finally came with an embarrassingly loud shout of Shizuo's name. Shizuo was short to follow when Izaya clenched down around him hard, whining desperately and babbling unintelligibly, though it was probably just more begging for Shizuo to come inside him, which Shizuo obliged, releasing inside of Izaya. 

As they both caught their breaths, panting, Shizuo slipped out of Izaya, watching almost in fascination as some of his come dribbled out of Izaya's ass. It was strangely erotic and maybe a little more arousing than Shizuo would ever like to admit. At least he wasn't the one who got off on having his blood sucked, not that he was complaining as he took in the sight of Izaya, legs still slightly spread with his hands on the wall before him for support, pale skin slick with sweat, neck covered in crimson bites, chest splattered with his own come. He was beautiful, all vulnerable beneath the shadow of Shizuo's figure.

Shizuo traced his hand along Izaya's exposed back from where his shirt had ridden up, causing the man to shiver deliciously under his touch. Shizuo was entranced.

"So much for my not catching you, hmm, Izaya?" Shizuo purred throatily, and Izaya let out a soft whine, his legs finally coming close as slight, belated embarrassment burned through him. He was still relishing in the feel of Shizuo's come inside him, of Shizuo's teeth against his neck and his mind is overwhelmed, fogged up by his lingering lust and arousal.

"I could have easily gotten away." He panted out anyways, slowly turning around and pressing his back heavily against the alley wall. Shizuo smiled lazily at that, amused. He picked up Izaya's discarded clothes and held it out for the smaller, waiting until Izaya had taken the articles from him completely before letting go.

"Would you want to, now?" Shizuo queried, watching Izaya hungrily as he pulled his clothes back on. Shizuo couldn't get enough of Izaya, eyes fixed on his every movement, observing how graceful and delicate his movements were even as worn out from them having sex as he was. Izaya's ruddy eyes flicked up to Shizuo's face, lips parting and tongue flicking out to run across them. Shizuo watched that movement still burning with desire. He wanted Izaya like nothing else, and the man was presented for him like this, all fucked out and sweaty and yet still so attractive, so put together.

"No," Izaya panted, honest, fixing the last of his clothing as Shizuo decided to do the same. "This- whatever this bond is that you spoke of made this a lot more intense."

Shizuo chuckled, tilting Izaya's head up by his chin so the raven was forced ti lock eyes with him.

"You're really going to pretend you didn't know what turning me would do?" He whispered, rubbing his thumb roughly against Izaya's jaw. Shizuo loved the sight of Izaya's mouth dropping open, cheeks still flushed dark, as he reached for a suitable way to reply.

"It's not pretending, Shizu-chan," Izaya finally choked out, feeling the way his body was melting at Shizuo's touch, even if he was only holding his chin. This bond was no joke, and Izaya was certain if he stayed around Shizuo any longer, he might be up for round two, even though he wanted nothing more than to flee and sleep off this encounter, no matter how good it had felt. "I really didn't kn- ohh!" Izaya's body spasmed when Shizuo rubbed at one of his nipples.

"You're such a good liar," Shizuo commented, and Izaya shuddered bodily, even when Shizuo wasn't exactly praising him. "Look at what I've done to you~." Shizuo smirked, but luckily retracted his touch, leaving Izaya with a craving he wished would go away.

Shizuo turned down the alleyway, waving a hand jauntily.

"I'll see you soon, Izaya, it's a promise~."

***

Izaya didn't even look up when he heard his front door slam open aggressively, accompanied by angered pants and a disheveled-looking blonde. He neatly tapped the stack of papers against his desk so they lined up perfectly before setting them down calmly off to the side and finally turning his attention to Shizuo. He knew better than to try and say anything, so he waited for the words that would inevitably tumble out of Shizuo's mouth.

"What the hell do you want this time?" The blonde spat, running a hand through his already messy hair and scowling deeply at Izaya.

" _Shizuo_ ," Izaya whined in a way he knew got to the blonde, slowly standing up from behind his desk, creeping around it and walking softly towards Shizuo. "Didn't you miss me?" He pouted, widening his eyes so they filled with fake (but Shizuo wouldn't know that hopefully?) tears.

Shizuo chuckled, grinning slyly as if he'd figured it all out. He probably had.

"No," he rumbled, raising a brow as he also began creeping towards Izaya, ready to meet the man halfway. "But I think you did."

Izaya reached out towards Shizuo when they were only a few steps apart, planning on pulling the man closer. Shizuo grabbed Izaya's wrist before he could even brush the fabric of Shizuo's bartender uniform, yanking him close while his other arm snaked around the smaller's waist and Shizuo kissed him intensely on the lips. Izaya, not expecting this, couldn't hold back from moaning into the kiss.

"Such a slut you are, I-za-ya," Shizuo breathed against Izaya's ear, making him shiver. "Were you that lonely without me? Couldn't satisfy yourself on your own?"

Izaya frowned at the blonde, though it truly looked more like a pout in Shizuo's opinion.

"It's not like I can drink my own blood, stupid Shizu-chan," he huffed, wrapping his arms around Shizuo's neck. "Besides, it wouldn't be the same either way."

"Are you saying I'm the only one who can satisfy you?" Shizuo purred, gripping Izaya's chin tightly and tilting it up so the smaller was forced to meet his eyes.

Izaya's scoff died in his throat when he was quickly whirled around and he felt Shizuo's breath ghost across his cheek.

"Well," he rumbled, nibbling Izaya's ear before continuing. "Since you went through all that trouble just to get me to come here, I guess I can give you what you want." He paused, and Izaya could practically see the smirk even if he couldn't actually see Shizuo's face at that moment.

"If," he added slowly, hands snaking around Izaya's waist and trailing up and down his hips and stomach. "You let me do what I want, like we've done before."

"Shizuo, c'mon, don't-" he briefly stopped to stifle a moan when Shizuo pinched a nipple harshly. "Don't be like this, please just-"

Izaya cut himself off when he felt Shizuo's mouth moving against his neck, licking down from his ear towards his collarbone and he was shivering with want before he could control himself.

_God_ , he really was going to get addicted to Shizuo drinking his blood. No, scratch that, he already has. That's why they're here, now, like this.

"F-Fine," he whined, sneaking his arms back and around Shizuo's neck to trap the blonde's head by his shoulder. "We can do t-that, just, Shizu-chan, c'mon..."

Shizuo chuckled against his skin, softly nipping at it gently enough not to break the skin.

"No, no, if I'm forcing you I won't do it," Shizuo purred into his neck, having turned his head so that his face was nestled against Izaya's neck instead of resting on his shoulder. "Say you want it, Izaya."

Izaya's face twisted up, even the thought of the words vile on his tongue. But it's not that he didn't want to do it, he just didn't want to give Shizuo that satisfaction. Not that it would make much of a difference in the end. He knew he would say it eventually, but he didn't want to say it now. He wasn't that desperate, of course, and he didn't want Shizuo to think he was. He enjoyed Shizuo drinking his blood, and the sex was just an added bonus, nothing more. He was fine with returning the favor to Shizuo because they both got something out of it, and they both took pleasure in it.

"After," he managed to breath out, Shizuo still teasing his nipples every now and then. "I'll say it after, just bite me, you stupid brute."

"Fine, be that way," Shizuo cooed. "Don't blame me later."

Izaya groaned when Shizuo's fangs finally pierced his neck, the swell of blood and pain outweighed by the sheer pleasure of Shizuo's tongue against his exposed skin. His hands tangled in the blonde locks of the man standing behind him, gasping softly as the other vampire drank his fill of the dark crimson liquid.

Shizuo pulled back, flicking his tongue against his lips as a grin tugged at his lips and he ghosted teasing fingers over the exposed bite, causing Izaya to shiver and bite his lip to restrain any sounds. Shizuo chuckled, and with his mouth being so close to Izaya's back, the sound brushed against his neck and ear. Shizuo wrapped an arm around Izaya with a smirk, leaning the smaller man into his chest so that Izaya's tilted head allowed them to make eye contact.

Shizuo chuckled again, running his fingers against Izaya's chest and enjoying the reactions of the man flush against him. He blew a breath down at Izaya, ruffling the man's dark bangs, and held the man closer.

Izaya grinned back, eyes gleaming as he brushed his ass back against Shizuo. Shizuo bit back a groan at Izaya's boldness, already thinking of ways to get back at him for it later.

"Is this all you're going to do?" He teased, biting at his lip with the suggestion. Shizuo loved this side of Izaya as much as he hated it. There was something about Izaya being so sultry and teasing that set a fire inside his veins, but he refused to let it show. He refused to give Izaya the upper hand in their little game, even though he knew the results would always be the same. Izaya loved being dominated, loved seeing Shizuo so possessive of him, and at this point, after fucking several times, he had already confessed all of this to Shizuo.

"You want me to do more," Shizuo rumbled, flicking a finger over a pert nipple and causing Izaya's breath to hitch and his body to tremble with shivering excitement. "Are you sure?"

Izaya shifted back against Shizuo, rubbing against his skin for the delicious friction and moaning softly.

Shizuo chuckled.

"I'll take that as a yes," He mused, his smirk widening as he grabbed Izaya and turned him so that they were facing each other. He pulled the man closer. "Come on now, tell me what you want me to do,  _I-za-ya_."

The smaller whined as he grinded forward to be granted friction, already hard and craving more because it was no longer enough for Shizuo to just drink his blood.

"Fuck,  _fuck,"_ Izaya hissed, growing increasingly frustrated at the lack of stimulation. "Shizuo,  _fuck_."

Shizuo chuckled.

"Gladly, if that's what you want." He purred, hands trailing down to squeeze Izaya's ass. The man gasped at the touch, squirming ever closer to Shizuo, relishing in the heat it provided.

" _Yes,_ " Izaya gasped out, grabbing at Shizuo's shirt to steady himself. "Fuck, yes,  _please_." He can't even believe he's saying the words, but he's so desperate and he'd be lying if he said it didn't feel good. Because it felt  _amazing_. Shizuo began to back up him towards the bedroom, the door already wide open for them.

Izaya fought Shizuo's hands as they pulled off his shirt, trying to get Shizuo to put them elsewhere and let him strip himself, to no avail. Annoyed, he grabbed the sides of Shizuo's face and pressed their mouths together, hard, as revenge. Their tongues battled while Shizuo continued discarding their clothes until Shizuo submitted only so he could focus on the rest of Izaya. Izaya felt his legs bump against the side of the bed, and as he sank down to rest on the cushiony mattress, Shizuo followed.

When their lips pulled apart, Izaya whined at the loss, leading Shizuo's face into the crook of his shoulder so he could bite him again. Shizuo, for once, complied without complaint, sinking his teeth deep into the tender skin and enjoying the tremors he could feel wracking Izaya's body. He found it amusing and sexy how much biting Izaya and drinking his blood turned the smaller on.

"You taste so  _good_ , Izaya," he purred into the man's shoulder, licking at the bite. "You're so... _fuck,_ you're beautiful."

Izaya keened at the praise, a breathy whine rising up in his throat as he became even more wanting.

" _Shizuooo_ , ah, please, hurry up...W-want it so  _bad_." He whined, nails scratching at Shizuo's shoulders. Shizuo smirked at his words.

"What do you want, Izaya? You have to tell me or I won't know."

"W-want you to f-fuck me," Izaya answered immediately, his body twitching with anticipation at just the thought. "Want to feel you in me."

"Fuck," Shizuo cursed, Izaya's response sending a wave of arousal through his body. Something about Izaya's submissiveness and neediness awoke something primal in Shizuo. He sank his teeth into Izaya's neck again, enjoying the obvious pleasure it granted his partner, before he finally freed them both of the rest of their clothes.

He looked down at Izaya's cock, all hard and leaking precome, and he smirked, taking it in his hand and running his fingers along the side of it, pulling soft little gasps from Izaya's lips as well as high-pitched whines about how he wanted more, how he just wanted Shizuo in him  _now_ , how he wanted it so  _bad_ , how he  _needed_ it. It was quite a sight to behold- a naked Izaya lying flush against the dark sheets of his bed practically begging to be fucked. Shizuo could look at him forever, but now wasn't the time for that.

"Got lube, babe?" He asked in Izaya's ear, one hand sneaking around to feel up Izaya's ass. Their lips kept meeting in messy kisses, all sloppy and desperate, and despite their growing lust, they were going too slow for Izaya's liking. He would honestly be fine if Shizuo was rougher on him, and he thought he might even like it more. Shizuo, on the other hand, seemed quite partial to being as gentle as possible, as though Izaya were a fragile piece of glass. Izaya sighed into Shizuo's mouth, slowly becoming more irritated. "In the drawer," he jerked his head in the direction, earning a nip against his exposed neck. He shuddered, suppressing a moan as he continued, "Over there."

Shizuo left Izaya's side for just a moment to retrieve it, leaving Izaya a panting mess on the bed. When Shizuo came back only a few moments later, Izaya had already sucked on a few of his own fingers and was fucking himself on his own fingers, mewling for Shizuo to hurry up and just fuck him already. Shizuo growled low in his chest, dropping the lube and a condom next to Izaya's squirming form before harshly grabbing Izaya's wrist and stopping him from fingering himself open.

He brought his face close to Izaya's ear, his breath tickling the sensitive skin and causing Izaya to shiver preemptively. He pulled on Izaya's wrist so his fingers slipped out, before speaking in a husky whisper,

"And what do you think you're doing, I-za-ya? Who said you could do that?" Izaya flailed his legs a little, a whine escaping his throat.

"N-no one, Shizu- ohh!" Izaya cut off with a groan as Shizuo poured some cold lube against Izaya's hole, rubbing his fingers against it but not pushing in. Izaya broke off into a litany of pleas, his hole clenching repeatedly on nothing.

"I think you need to remember who is in charge here, Izaya. Is it you?" Shizuo questioned, still rubbing his finger against Izaya's ass.

"N-n-no, 's not, Shizuo-" Shizuo held down Izaya's hips as he tried to flail his legs again like a child.

"That's right, Izaya. And if bad boys don't behave, they don't get rewards." He slipped a finger inside Izaya, purposefully avoiding Izaya's prostrate.

"Shizuo, please-" Izaya begged, eyes wide and desperate as he looked up at Shizuo.

Shizuo shushed him, putting in a second finger alongside the first.

"You said you'd say it after, Izaya, so tell me, what do you want me to do?"

Izaya glared up at Shizuo, his body trembling.

"I told you earli- ahh, ah, Shizu-" Izaya thrashed when Shizuo finally rubbed his fingers against his prostrate, tears forming in his eyes. "Fuck me! I want you to fuck me, so bad. I want you to bite me while thrusting into me and I-I want you to fill me up with your cum because- ah!- I'm your slut and- and," Shizuo stopped moving his fingers, waiting for Izaya to gather himself. "I always have wanted you to do this. It's why I turned you in the first place- ahhh!" Shizuo had jabbed at his prostrate again, and Izaya arched his back as a loud moan escaped his lips.

"Good boy," Shizuo praised teasingly, earning an angry glare from Izaya but Shizuo ignored it, pushing in a third finger and continuing to open Izaya up. "You'll be rewarded for your honesty~."

Izaya just moaned in response, clenching tight around Shizuo's finger as waves of arousal crashed over him. He made grabby hands at Shizuo, trying to lead the blonde towards his exposed neck, already dotted with blooming reds. But Shizuo didn't bite him, only kissed and licked along the smooth skin, soothing the angry bites as he continued fingering Izaya. After a while, he slipped even a fourth finger inside Izaya, a symphony of beautiful sounds leaving the raven's lips and he nipped gently at the juncture between Izaya's shoulder and his neck.

"'m ready, 'm ready, put it in!" Izaya whined, hole convulsing with want at the feel of Shizuo drinking up the blood beading on his skin from the small wounds. Shizuo frowned at Izaya's words, flipping him over onto his stomach and smacking his ass a little harshly. Izaya whined audibly.

"I told you that you're not in charge here, Izaya," Shizuo growled, and the sound vibrated in the air, causing Izaya to break into a litany of soft, unintelligible pleas. "Now you're going to have to beg for it again, Izaya. Go on, tell me how you want it."

"Ah, I want to see you, want to watch you fuck into me like the slut I am, ah, want to- ah- feel your cock inside of me, stretching me out and filling me up, want to be fucked full of your come like a whore, ah, want you, want you, want you, please!" Izaya entreated almost immediately, even shamelessly spreading his legs wide invitingly and wiggling his hips. Shizuo flipped him back over after removing his fingers, lubing up his dick before reaching for the condom he had gotten out.

Izaya saw him and let out a earsplitting screech that had Shizuo recoiling. Izaya flailed an arm, slapping at Shizuo's wrist.

"No! No condom, want to feel you properly, I want to feel your come inside me." Izaya protested, hole clenching around nothing. Shizuo managed to not roll his eyes and tweaked one of Izaya's nipples to distract him momentarily as he slipped inside of Izaya, the squeeze still plenty tight even after working him open with four fingers.

As was usually the case with them, the sex was rough and fast, Shizuo slamming his hips into Izaya while the smaller mewled and spit out filthy words to egg Shizuo on, ass tight around Shizuo's cock as Shizuo pounded Izaya's prostrate mercilessly until the raven was coming all over himself with an inhumane, high-pitched moan that had Shizuo emptying his own load deep into Izaya, filling the smaller up with the hot, sticky substance.

Shizuo pulled out, watching the gush of come that spilled out of Izaya's ass because of the action and moaned low in his throat. He always found it so hot how Izaya just took everything and how he wanted it so much. He collapsed on top of Izaya, nuzzling the smaller's neck. He could sense the veins pulsing in Izaya's neck, could sense the sweet blood flowing through them tantalizingly.

"Maybe next time we should get you a plug, Izaya. Then you can keep that come that you want so much inside you." He murmured against Izaya's skin. Izaya shoved quite forcefully at his shoulder, rolling his eyes.

"Get off me, you stupid brute. I need to clean myself up." Izaya retorted sharply, and Shizuo lazily obliged by rolling off Izaya and laying back on the bed, staring up at the ceiling.

"Hurry up, I want to sleep." He muttered, closing his eyes as though to prove a point. The action was moot.

"So do I, but you weren't helping." Izaya huffed, walking off to the bathroom and returning a while later to throw Shizuo a towel. Shizuo wiped himself off, then extended an arm out towards Izaya, who was still standing by the bed. Izaya approached slowly, letting Shizuo pull him closer so he fell on the bed. Izaya moved to position himself next to Shizuo, feeling the warm heat of the other's skin against his arm. He sighed contentedly, fluttering his eyelashes.

Shizuo kissed Izaya's hair, breath tickling his ear. Izaya was barely awake, slipping in and out of sleep.

"This is how it's supposed to be, Izaya," Shizuo whispered, and Izaya hardly even heard it, eyes slipping closed out of sheer exhaustion. "I don't want us any other way."

Shizuo pulled the half-asleep Izaya to his chest, arms snaking around the smaller as he set himself up sleep as well. As he drifted off, a contented smile painted his face and little did he know, Izaya wore a matching one.

***

_About a week later-_

Shizuo laid back down on the bed, letting the peace and calm wash over him while Izaya tugged together his clothes. He eyed the raven up and down appreciatively, gaze catching on Izaya's stiff nipples. A smirk played across his face knowing just how sensitive Izaya's nipples were. It was that thought that prompted his suggestion to Izaya as the other pulled his pants up.

"Izaya, what do you think about getting a nipple piercing?"

Although other people wouldn't have ever known it, Izaya's red face and the shoe hurled in Shizuo's direction meant yes, he would love getting his nipples pierced. Shizuo chuckled, amused, as Izaya began to chase him around the house as he announced he would make Izaya an appointment. It was a unique new dynamic the two vampires, who were once supposedly mortal enemies, had formed, but neither of them would change it for the world.

"SHIZUO! You bastard!" Izaya screamed, hurling a vase at the blonde who was still fleeing his lover throwing a temper tantrum.

Well, probably.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again, please let me know if you think I missed an important tag or anything!!
> 
> as embarrassed as I am, feel free to leave feedback on this godawful smut that ended up being this long without my ever intending it >.<


End file.
